User blog:McJeff/On trolls and socially maladjusted dimwits
Now, I know some of you have followed bits and pieces of this drama, and some of you know the whole story, and some of you don't, so I'm going to tell you all the story of where the haterz are coming from. Back in November 2010, I blocked a guy named Goodfellas90 on Bully Wiki. He logged out and vandalized my userpage under his supposedly anonymous IP. But, because he'd edited repeatedly while forgetting to log in, I caught him immediately. Goodfellas, editing under the username Seth Tomasino, went over to MafiaWiki and bawwwwwed to the bureaucrat there, a fellow by the name of The Tom. Tom, being new to wikis and inexperienced with sockpuppeteers, thought my evidence was insufficient and sort of told me to unblock him. Obviously, I didn't. Unpleasantries were exchanged. Now, if it hadn't become clear, this kid was obsessed over having been blocked. He ended up hoist by his own petard in the end - he apologized and begged to be unblocked on my talk page, here on BullyFanon, under the same IP that vandalized my userpage in the first place. After that, he registered a sockpuppet, Old West. First he came here and trolled until he got blocked, then he had a conversation with himself (between Seth Tomasino and Old West) on MafiaWiki. Lemme reiterate that. He had a conversation with himself. Over the course of hours. Thereby rescinding his rights to tell anyone to get a life for any reason. By the way, the Seth Tomasino = Old West thing was proved by checkuser. Also by the way, Seth was all along blaming it on his brother "hacking his account". (Even though his account didn't do anything, it was his IP... incredibly fucking dim, isn't it?) After he had finally exhausted all his options at getting back on Bully Wiki and done nothing but drag his name and reputation, he decided to try and get BullyFanon deleted as some sort of daft revenge ploy. So all these random IPs that show up, are all Seth Tomasino. You can check by going to ip-adress.com and running a check - if the IP originated from Bridgeport, CT, USA, it's most likely Goodfellas90/Seth Tomasino/Old West. As far as that ANAT0LY guy, I don't know what to make of him. He was a regular on MafiaWiki and he screamed at Seth over there for harassing us. He's also a long term civility problem (for people who remember Karensarahrocks from Bullywiki, kinda like that...) and currently serving a one month block. I doubt he and Seth are the same person because Seth has this oddly tortured syntax when typing that makes it obvious from a mile away, but... considering Seth's already proven to be so pathetic he talks to himself, I'm not entirely ruling it out. I'd ask for a checkuser, but honestly, I don't care enough. And besides, I'm mildly curious to see how long this guy will keep it up for. Our previous record holder on Bully Wiki kept it up for over a year before we finally completely and utterly shut down his entire IP range, so... the sad part is this guy isn't even the saddest vandal we've had. He is, possibly, the dimmest though. Category:Blog posts